This invention relates to a storage device and has been devised particularly though not necessarily solely for storing items such as compact discs, DVD""s, computer discs such as floppy discs and zip discs, and the like.
The storage of items such as compact discs, computer discs, DVD""s, computer discs such as floppy discs and zip discs, or other relatively flat items (hereafter disc) is often difficult. The packages in which such discs are sold are often bulky and various schemes have been developed to carry such devices. One particularly successful approach is the use of a holder which is in the form of a substantially flat pocket into which the disc can be placed, the holder having a number, in particular two narrow mouthed slots so that the slots can be engaged with a pillar or posts in a wide variety of holding devices. There still remains the difficulty of storing discs, when it is attempted to store such items in, for example, a cabinet or drawer. The discs are often simply placed into the drawer or cabinet where they slide about or otherwise become disorganised and difficult to select when required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage device which will obviate or minimise the foregoing disadvantages in a simple yet effective manner or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly in a first aspect the invention consists in a storage device comprising a base and at least one handle extending from the base, the base including at least one elongated member, elongated member or members being arranged to engage, in use, a holding device in the form of a element having a peripheral slot able to engage the elongated member or members.
Preferably they are two elongated members.
Preferably two handles are provided, one at each end of the base, the handles being similar in area to the products.
Preferably the handles include attachment means to allow the handles to be mounted on rails within a filing cabinet drawer, standard drawer, or standard desk or cabinet drawer.
Preferably the attachment means comprises hooks.
Preferably the base comprises at least one second elongated member between the handles.
Preferably the storage device is sized to fit existing filing cabinets, standard drawers, or standard desk or cabinet drawers.
Preferably the handle is an elongated member.
Preferably the elongated members are expandable.
Accordingly in a second aspect, the invention consists in a storage device comprising a base and at least one handle extending from the base, the base including at least one elongated member, the elongated member being expandable, and the elongated member(s) being arranged to engage in use, a holding device in the form of an element having a peripheral slot to engage the elongated member or members.
Preferably there are two elongated members.
Preferably each elongated member is telescoping.
Preferably two handles are provided the handle(s) being substantially greater in area than the area of the element.
Preferably the handles have a hook portion at the upper end which is shaped to hook over the rails in a filing cabinet.
Preferably the handle(s) are substantially less in area than the area of the element, being an elongated member.
Preferably there is a stop means which comprises an elongated member attached to the handle(s).
Preferably there is a stop means which comprises an elongated member attached to the elongated members of the base.
Preferably the elongate members are expandable.